Confrontation
by Trishata96
Summary: Hawke has words with Fenris over what happened in the fade.


Confrontation

**Summary: ****It always pissed me off when Fenris betrays you in the fade. Flaming hypocrite. Here's what I think would have happened with Sihen Hawke.**

Fenris entered his mansion, some cheap wine in his backpack. He'd need it tonight. Taking the steps up to his room two at the time, he wondered if Hawke would come tearing in.

_No, hopefully she won't._

Sadly Fenris was wrong, he froze as soon as he opened the door to his room. The fireplace was already lit and sitting, laid back and booted feet up on the table, was Sihen Hawke. Gold eyes ablaze with anger.

"Sihen… what are you…"

"But to fight the Magistars as an equal… what would you ask of me, demon?" Growled Hawke, imitating Fenris' voice. She took a swig of ale from her hip flask then slammed it down the table. Fenris jumped at the sound.

_Uh-oh, she's angrier than a dragon._

"Well, go on. What do you have to say for yourself?" Demanded Sihen. Fenris could swear her hair seemed to have gone a brighter shade of red. He considered for a moment about running.

"I… The… Nothing. I have nothing to say for myself." He admitted, defeated. Sihen stood and strode over until she was right in front of him.

"I asked you to come into the fade because I thought I could trust you not to fall to a demon's influence. You actually assured me, that unlike Merrill and Anders, you wouldn't make any deals."

The promise floated back into his mind. He had betrayed Hawke's trust and now she wanted answers. She threw her hands up in the air and strode back to her seat.

"Damn it, Fenris! You're a bloody hypocrite. You spent the last three years criticising Merrill and Anders for consorting with the denizens of the fade. Then you go and listen to a pride demon of all things!"

Fenris couldn't blame her for being pissed off with him. As soon as he came out of the fade, he had left Arianni's house out of shame. Sihen spoke the truth, he was a hypocrite, he had fallen victim just like any weak mage.

"Sihen… I'm sorry."

"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Fenris bowed his head in shame.

"I can't Sihen. I thought I knew myself. You should go, I need some time to think."

_And please don't come back._

Sihen huffed and walked out, deliberately barging into Fenris.

He shuddered as he heard the front door slam shut. He felt sorry for any fool who made the mistake of jumping Hawke and the person who would have to clean up the mess.

He grabbed a bottle of wine and pulled the cork off. He really needed a drink.

About an hour later Fenris woke, still in his armchair. Even in his dreams, his betrayal still haunted him. Realising the wine bottle was still in his hands, he hurled it against the wall.

As Hawke would put it, Decorating his mansion with wine.

He immediately regretted thinking about Sihen. How come no matter how angry she'd been with him, he still cared for her? He wouldn't become her slave, she was a mage of all things. But one who understood him, how his mind worked. Perhaps he had deserved for her to yell at him. How many times had he yelled at her? She'd always been calm with him when he was in a rage. Sihen always calmly explained her actions. Oranna ,for example, Hawke had understood that the slave wouldn't be able to fend for self and so had taken her under her wing. He'd wrongly lashed out at her. But now Sihen was teaching the girl about the real world.

Then something caught his eye. Sihen's hipflask, she always kept it with her, not for getting drunk. But more of disinfecting wounds or letting the injured one drink from it. Out of the three mages he knew, Hawke was the only one Fenris would allow to heal him.

In her anger, she'd left it on the table. Fenris picked it up. Should he return it now, or wait till morn? Sihen may have calmed down by now.

_I hope so for my sake_

About half the way to the estate he ran into a cloaked figure. He quickly grabbed her before they could fall over. Then he saw her face. It was Hawke.

"Fenris?" She asked, confused. Without saying a word, Fenris pulled out Sihen's hipflask and pressed it into her palms.

"You left this behind. I'll presume that you were on your way to get it." Hawke nodded sheepishly

"Fenris, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I let my anger get the better of…" Fenris' heart startled, she was apologising? He hastily interrupted her.

"No. You don't have to say that. To be fair, I deserved it. The amount of times you have been patient with me. You deserve the apology. Sihen, I'm Sorry for being a complete jackass."

To his surprise, Hawke gave a little laugh.

"What?" He growled irritability or tried to. It was hard with Sihen's lovely smile.

"That's the first time I've heard you insult yourself. And you are not a jackass, Fenris. More of a cute but slightly annoying puppy."

Fenris felt his cheeks redden. She was comparing him to a puppy?

"Thank you Fenris, for returning this. And I accept your apology. Now shouldn't you be decorating the walls of your room with wine?" She said before heading back home.

At the back of Fenris' mind a little voice spoke up:_What the hell just happened? _

_I have no idea, but I think Sihen is no longer angry with me._


End file.
